Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance, also known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, is a pink alicorn, niece of Princess Celestia, and wife of Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor. During Twilight's childhood, or fillyhood, she was her foalsitter. She's considered by Twilight to be "the greatest foal-sitter in the history of foal-sitters," as Twilight remembers Cadance as someone who would greet her with a hug, bandage her and wipe her tears when she's hurt and play with her on a swing set. Twilight and Cadance also used to do this little hoof-shake dance together. Cadance eventually became Twilight's sister-in-law after she married Shining Armor. Her special talent is to spread love wherever she goes. Appearance Cadence is light pink in body color. Her eyes are a vibrant light purple. Her hair is stripped in colors of pale yellow, bright pink, and purple. Her cutie mark is a sky-blue crystal heart with golden laces. She wears a golden crown with purple jewels, a golden necklace, and golden hoof-guards. Relationship with Skyla After Skyla was born, Cadance took care of her as a caring mother does. When Skyla was one month old, She and Shining Armor had been taking turns with Skyla and she always go first. While making hoofpaints, they make a mother and daughter hoofprint painting. Years later, They play games together and had their mother and daughter activity. Relationship with Tyrone After Tyrone was born, Cadance was so beautiful and he would treasure her. When Tyrone cries, She'd come for him, Even when it's time for his bottle feeding, She even sings him a lullaby and sometimes plays the music box to help him sleep. Relationship with Yuna In Princess-Sitting, when Twilight and Cadance began to babysit Yuna as a baby filly, It was a lot of fun. Then, Yuna kissed Cadance because she loved her big cousin and they've loved each other ever since. Relationship with Isamu In Cadance Knows Best, Isamu begins to love Cadance and she begins to play with him sometimes. Later, Isamu thinks that Cadance is the beautiful cousin to play with. Then, Isamu kissed her in the cheek every time she picks him up. And Cadance begins to play with Isamu. And they did some hoof painting. Main Weaponry *SIG SG 540 rifle *Winchester Model 12 shotgun *.45 colts SAA "Artilery" revolvers *Rapier sword Trivia *Cadance will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *Cadance will reunite with Twilight at the end of season 2 in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but she'll also get a chance to meet the FT Squad. *Cadance will also meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Cadance will see Thomas and his friends again and meet Team Robot in Team Robot In My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The Crystal Empire (TMNTSubspace12's Birthday Special). *Cadance will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Crystal Empire *Cadance along with Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will make thir brief appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic. *Cadance is also friends with Nanako Dojima and Yukiko Amagi in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *Cadance along with Shining Armor will make their guest appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Stardust. *Cadance along with Shining Armor will join Team Robot In Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue. *Cadance is also best friends with Emily. *She along with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Cadance.png Cadance when she was younger.png|Younger Cadance Crystal Cadance.png|Cadance as an Alicorn Crystal Pony Comic issue 19 Alternate Cadance.png|Cadance in an alternate universe MLP Princess Cadance as a Thomas and friends character.png|Princess Cadance as a Thomas character Cadance as a witch.png|Cadance as a witch Cadance pirate.png|Cadance in pirate clothes Cadance cowgirl.png|Cadance cowgirl Princess Cadance rainbowfied.png|Princess Cadance rainbowfied mlp___princess_cadance_galaxy_by_soulrainbow-d7gp0wd.png Princess Cadance (Pregnant).jpg|Cadance pregnant Dean Cadance.png|Dean Cadance Cadance corrupted by the Sith.png|Cadance corrupted by the Sith Cadance and Emos.png|Cadance and her Thornridge: Eros Crystal Cadance 2.0.jpeg|Cadance's Crystal form in the Crystalling (with new hair). Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Legendary creatures Category:Wives Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Mothers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Cousins Category:Adopted Characters Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Lightsabermen Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Orphans Category:The Jedi Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Team Twilight Sparkle Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Royalty Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Princess Warriors Category:Singing Heroines Category:Ingenue Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Immortal characters Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies